Talk:Star Foxes
Suggestion This is a good Chapter. I would point out though that if they are 13th Founders it would probably be better for their gene sire to be unknown or unlisted. This would be in keeping with the mysterious circumstances of that Founding. I am your master! At your service. (Supahbadmarine) 22:47, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Do a barrel roll! ;3 I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that there are women Astartes within this Chapter render this severely NCF? I've always thought that women were impossible to modify in the same manner as men when it comes to the Space Marines thus they were impossible. Lucario of the Gods (talk 00:40, September 16, 2014 (UTC) You are Right, Females cannot become Astartes. Just doesn't work. Blackdamp (talk) 01:40, September 16, 2014 (UTC) finally, someone noticed that glaring issue.40kfan (talk) 01:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, yeah. That's definitely NCF. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Female Space Marines eh? .... Can't let you do that, Star Fox! -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 01:50, September 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: NCF Hello fellow community members! Yes, I wholeheartedly agree that this fan-made Chapter is totally NCF, but keep in mind, I am not the original author of this particular Chapter. I am merely trying to keep alive a beloved DIY fan-based Chapter that is quite well-known and a particular fan-favorite. As they say, "Don't shoot the messenger..." But despite this one glaring issue, I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Yeah, that's not going to save this. Has anyone actually heard of this outside of now? Also can I use this as the time to suggest we do not post other peoples ideas? Like, these ideas have their own pages on other websites, and if these people want to post them they can. It's like that Angry Marine shite (seriously that meme is cringe worthy as fuck) which everyone thought was hilarious by spamming that terrible page which was copy and pasted from 1d4chan. Needless to say, into the trash it goes. Imposter101 (talk) 07:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Algrim, but the rules are clear. It doesn't matter what the original source is. If the article is in violation of canon then it is not allowed here, regardless of whether the idea is being posted by the original author or not. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:40, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Honestly I loove this Chapter. and not only becasue the uniform colour is so cute. I think the famale space marines need to be taken out *cough cough sexism* '' but otherwise I love it. Their history is brilliant and completely unique. and ''at least ''they are not furries AmyTheStray (talk) 09:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= >Not wanting female Space marines is sexism Into the trash it goes. }} Question stands, are you going to mod this article that is not yours, Algrim, or should it just get deleted right away? --Remos talk 09:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) As proposed by Imp, and accepted by administration, as this article is not actually yours, it gets deleted. The end. If you want to argue about it, please see Article Ownership Policy and come back after that. Remos talk 07:30, September 19, 2014 (UTC)